Bridge to Terabithia
by SwacWonder
Summary: Sonny Monroe is new to the school and takes a liking in Chad Dylan cooper. Chad and Sonny soon become friends, and the two create an imaginary secret kingdom called Teribithia, and install themselves as king and queen. Full summary on profile!


**swac twilight14- hey guys, I'm very happy to announce that I got a chance to collaborate a story with Creativity is Wonder!, she's awesome and EVERYBODY WILL LOVE HER :D, anyways enjoy our story!**

**Creativity is Wonder- Was finally able to write a story with swac twilight14. She is an amazing writer, you should check out sole of her stories. The links to out profiles are on our profile. I hope you enjoy this story as we write it, I have never written a story like this before so it will be a challenge for me And it's a challenge in willing to take. It's different to any story I have ever written so if there's going to be a better writer for this story, it's gonnavbe swac twilight14!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sonny With a chance **

Chad's POV

As I woke up I brought my hands up to my eyes getting rid of sleep that was in them. I leaned over and opened the curtains, its something I always do in the morning.

I don't like leaving it when my mom does it.

I was soon blinded by the sun and immediately, I shielded my eyes with the back of my hands.

After getting used to the light that was being shed into my bedroom, I removed my hand from my eyes and sat up in bed. I looked over at the small clock that was hanging on my wall and checked the time.

After deciding that the time I had woken up was a fairly good time, I got out of bed and stood in-front of the window which was just above my bedside table, I watched as my dad got into his van and drove away, Most probably going to the shops to get some milk and bread, and then some newspapers that he can read.

I then walked away from the window and walked over to my wardrobe. I took out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and then just the regular underwear that I would usually pick out, I placed my clothes onto my bed and then closed my curtains again so that I could get changed. After getting changed I walked out my room and down the hall towards the bathroom.

After doing my "Business" I washed my face and hands and then brushed my teeth. Once I was sure I was ready, I walked down the stairs, through the halls, and out the front porch.

Sitting beside the bench were my sneakers. I slipped the grubby shoes onto my feet and then tied the laces, resulting them in coming out again. I ended up just tucking them into the soles of the shoes.

Once I was done, I said goodbye to my mom and then left the house for my morning run. I do this everyday, before school. I would run across fields and through the woods and back. Regardless of what the weather is, I still go.

If it's raining, I go, If it's sunny, I go. Its just my daily exercise for the day, well part of it. Anyway, Today I have to work extra hard as the school race is today. Every school year, the boys in my year at school have a race. It's something we started doing years back, and still do today. So like I said, I am running right now, I am running through this big field that is across the road from my house. The field is heading towards it's end and I am heading towards the woods. The woods are massive. I only run so far before I have to turn back, as the next part of the woods is forbidden land. Meaning that it is not my property, and not my land to run on. I don't know who owns the land, all I know is that there is a river separating the two sides and the only way across is a rope. It looks dangerous though so I don't plan on doing it any time soon.

It soon started to rain and I started to head back home. Not because it was raining, but because I had to have breakfast before I leave for school.

Once I arrived back home, I sat on the porch and took off my sneakers, leaving them to the side. I then walked into my house and headed towards the kitchen. My sisters were already sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I have four sisters. Two younger and two older. You will find out more about them later. I sat down at the kitchen table and looked at what was in front of me. A pancake, That's all they had left me. They got to choose from a variety of things such as fruit, toast, cereal or pancakes. I got left with a single pancake. I took the pancake from the middle of the table and let it fall onto my plate. I got the bottle of syrup and squirted it onto my plate, covering the pancake up with the golden sticky liquid. I took a bite out of it and cringed in disgust, It tasted absolutely disgusting. I let it fall back onto the plate before pushing the plate forward. I folded my arms and rested my head in them on the table, I don't know why but…. I feel sad.

**Creativity Is Wonder - so... This chapter was written by me! It was going to be longer but swac twlight14 wanted it posted as soon as possible so I decided to post it now. The next chapter will continue on from here in Chad's point of veiw. Just thought I should let you know that. Reviews are excepted, nice ones and even ones with constructive criticism. Don't hesitate to point out If I have made any mistakes in this. We will try and reply to all of your reviews. We will probably have the replays in the authors notes at the top of each chapter when they are posted. We hope you enjoy this "taster" of our story.**


End file.
